Truth Behind The Lies
by Hazel Harper
Summary: Jeff believes a rumor about his girlfriend and it ends up destroying the relationship. When the rumor is proven to be a lie, he's torn with guilt and needs to fix things. Will she forgive him? Or let him go forever? **2nd in the Hazel/Jeff series**
1. Ulterior Motives

Chapter 1

"Well, I can't believe you, how could you do that to me?!?" Matt screamed at his red-headed girlfriend, who stood in front of him with tears in her eyes.

"I swear I did not see your foot on the rope!" she defended.

Hazel sat on the couch of the locker room listening to Lita and Matt arguing. It'd been like this between the two of them a lot more than usual. Jeff sat on the couch next to her, with his head in his hands listening to the argument. She placed her hand onto his back and he turned to face her.

'What happened?' she mouthed silently to him.

Jeff rolled his eyes and mouthed back, 'some bullshit.'

Hazel nodded knowing that Jeff would fill her in when they were alone. The door slammed and Matt stormed into the main section of the locker room. Hazel and Jeff both stared at him.

"Don't!" he yelled hurrying past them and slammed the bathroom door.

Hazel turned to Jeff. "Do I even want to know?"

Jeff leaned closer to her and began to whisper, "Lita was the special referee for our match and she didn't see Matt's foot on the rope and counted him out. I won, and now she apparently 'always sides with Jeff'. Pretty much, he's being a baby."

Hazel rolled her eyes, "Oh goodie. Matt's in a bad mood and Lita's depressed…"

"It never used to be like this. Now it's insanity sometimes." He laughed wrapping his arms around her, "At least we don't have these issues."

"Be thankful for that," she laughed.

Matt walked back out to where Jeff and Hazel sat. "I'm not dealing with this shit anymore!"

"What shit, Matt?" Hazel asked looking up at him.

Matt shot her a look that could have killed and turned to Jeff, "I want you to leave Lita alone. I don't have private time with Hazel and inside jokes and such. Therefore, you can't have that with my girlfriend."

"Excuse me?" Jeff asked as he stood up taking offense to what Matt just said.

"You never asked me to have inside jokes with me, Matt…" Hazel said under her breath but looked at the brothers and noted that this was not a time to joke. She closed her magazine and stood up, "I'll finish reading this somewhere… not here? Yeah, I'll find you boys later. "She said exited the locker room.

Jeff turned to face his brother, "What's your problem, Matt? Are you jealous of my friendship with Lita or something? She didn't see your foot! She's not trying to 'side' with me as you love to put it!"

"Every time I'm not with her or I can't find her…" he began, "I always find her with you…"

Jeff's mouth dropped. "If she's not with you, she's with Hazel when I find them. Remember Hazel? My girlfriend and your girlfriend are friends and I don't understand why you are mad at me for being around Lita. She's my friend and like a sister to me." Jeff threw his hands into the air in frustration, "Damn, I'm your brother! How can you think so low of me?"

Matt stood there not knowing what to say. He realized how deeply he'd cut into his brother with his accusations. Jeff looked at him and threw his hands into the air. "Wow, Matt, you have nothing to say? Well, listen I'm going to find my girlfriend, who probably found you girlfriend and you let me know what you think when I see you later." He said angrily before slamming the locker room door behind him.

*Meanwhile*

"So what happened?" Hazel questioned Lita.

Tears stained her cheeks as she shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't see his foot and he thinks I did."

"Oh, God help us!" Hazel sighed "Listen, maybe Matt's feeling inferior to Jeff or something. I heard him accuse Jeff of you guys being a little too close…"

Lita shot her a look. "You don't think that's true do you? I'd never do that to Matt or you! Jeff's like a brother to me!"

Hazel placed her hand onto Lita's forearm. "Shhh, I know! I'm not accusing you! I'm saying that Matt is having insecurities for some reason."

Jeff walked up to the girls and shot Lita an 'I could hurt him' look. Hazel nodded and laughed. The look was one she had for Matt when he did certain things.

Hazel gave Lita a reassuring smile, "It'll be ok…"

"What's up lovely ladies?" a familiar voice called. Hazel and Lita turned to see Edge and Christian standing next to them. "And Jeff…" Edge laughed.

"Hey boys…" Hazel greeted.

"I must say, these Hardy boys have the best girlfriends in the whole WWE. Smart, sexy, and can actually wrestle a decent match." Edge said to Christian.

Hazel laughed at the statement. "I told you before about this sexual harassment stuff!!"

"Yeah, come on now, don't let them get big heads and think they are the best. They'll want a trophy or medal or something…" Jeff laughed as Hazel nudged his arm, trying to act mad at his comment. Jeff began trying to tickle her, making soft laughs escape her lips. Edge stared at them as they played. He wished with all that he was that it was he who made her laugh that sweet laugh. Christian noted the change in Edge and gave him a nudge. Edge realized that he'd been in his own little world and now, with everyone staring at him, he felt like an idiot.

"You ok?" Hazel asked as she placed her hand onto his forearm.

Edge looked into her bright green eyes and saw only loving concern. "I just have a headache." He lied.

Hazel looked relieved, "Oh, you need some aspirin?" she offered.

"If you have some with you…I'd love some…" Edge said feigning a headache.

Hazel looked at Jeff, "I left my bag in our locker room. I'm going to grab some aspirin for Edge then get ready for the match." She said kissing him. She turned to Edge, "Edge you stay here and drink this. I'll be right back." She smiled tossing him a bottle of water.

"Haze, I can walk with you then be on my way. I know you have to get ready for your match." He said getting up and followed Hazel to her locker room.

Jeff turned to Lita after Edge and Hazel were out of sight. "Don't worry about Matt. You know he's over-dramatic…"

"He just thinks so badly of the two of us." She replied sadly. "He doesn't even bother with Haze. He's changing and it's not the way it used to be…"

"I know…" Jeff sighed.

*Hardyz Locker room*

"I know right! It doesn't make any sense!" Hazel laughed as she walked into the locker room. Matt was sitting on the couch looking forlorn. Edge noticed him before Hazel. "Are you all right, Hardy?" Edge called making Matt nearly jump from the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Matt questioned.

Hazel popped out of the closet and faced Matt. "Hey Matt." She said then turned to Edge, "Here you go. I hope your head feels better." She replied softly.

"Thanks, you are the best." Edge said taking the medication from her.

Hazel turned to Matt. "Lita's in the coffee nook with Jeff. She's really upset. Maybe you could go talk to her?"

Matt nodded his head. "What are you going to be doing?"

"I have to get ready for a match… but I'll catch you boys later." She said as she grabbed her ring gear and headed for the shower. Edge watched as she walked away. She sure wasn't the girl he had fallen for 5 years ago. She'd grown up so much since then. She was the one he could always count on and it killed him to see her happy with Jeff. Back when Jeff and Taker had a match for Hazel, Edge secretly hoped for the Taker to win. He got half of his wish. Taker won, but he ended up respecting Jeff's fight and gave Hazel the freedom to be with Jeff, without interference. Edge was so caught up in his memory and in Hazel that he forgot where he was. Matt stood there looking curiously at Edge.

"What's really going on?" Matt asked raising his eyebrow.

"Headache…" Edge stammered.

Matt still wasn't convinced. "Which head are we talking about and how does my brother's girlfriend fit into this?"

Edge stared at Matt. "Hazel is a friend of mine. She and I go way back. That's all…"

"Well, Hazel went about her business and you're standing here looking oddly out of place." Matt snapped.

"Well," Edge said talking in the same arrogant tone of voice, "maybe if you spent more time worrying about your girlfriend, and less about Jeff's, Lita wouldn't be crying and sad all the time."

Matt felt the anger boil inside of his body. Edge sneered at him as he left the locker room, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Hitting The Wall

**Chapter 2**

"Hazel, there's been a change to your match tonight." Vince called to her as he walked briskly towards her. She looked at her boss with confusion on her face.

"I thought I was supposed to wrestle Trish tonight for the Women's Title?" Hazel said with a look of bewilderment as she touched the belt which lay on her shoulder.

"It's going to be Jeff and Lita," Vince said looking at her, "Verse Matt and you…"

"What?! Why?!" she exclaimed.

Vince looked at her. It was a bizarre match up he had to admit but it would be interesting to watch. 4 of the best high flyers verse each other. Hazel looked at him and sighed. "All right…"

Jeff, Lita, and Matt were in the locker room in complete silence when Hazel stormed into the room making them jump. Jeff saw the look on his girlfriend's face. "What's wrong? I thought you were wrestling Trish now."

"My match got canceled" she began, "Actually, it got changed. All four of us have a match tonight."

Lita looked up, "What?"

Matt looked at Jeff, "We don't have a match tonight."

"We do now!" Hazel huffed. "Jeff and Lita verse you and me…" she said facing Matt.

"Who made that match?!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I can't wrestle this match. It's not right!" Lita cried.

Hazel looked as upset as Jeff and Lita, "Well what should we do?"

"What if there were two pins and it was a tie?" Lita asked.

"Why would they pit brother verse brother AND boyfriend verse girlfriend? Not just brother verse brother?"

Hazel shrugged. "I have no clue. Vince didn't look like he liked the match idea either…"

Jeff looked at Matt, who up until now hadn't said anything about the match. "I think we should do it. Do it for real. So we can see who the best of us is." Matt stated. "Girls verse each other. Jeff verses me. It's not that bad."

The three other members of Team Xtreme looked at Matt with utter confusion. "You don't think this will break us?" Lita asked placing her hand onto his knee.

"I think there's all ready something broken around here." He stated removing her hand from his knee.

Christian walked into the locker room he shared with Edge, only to find the room empty. After shrugging his shoulders, he began his pre-match warm-up. The door burst open, causing Christian to jump, and Edge appeared in the opening.

"Did you hear the matches for tonight yet?" Edge grinned.

Christian shrugged his shoulders and went back to his stretching, "Dude, Jeff Hardy and Lita in a tag team match against Matt and Hazel." He grinned wider with each passing moment.

"What's to smile about with that match? Jeff and Matt had a match against each other last week, and Lita and Hazel used to beat each other senseless not that long ago." Christian said honestly.

Edge pondered the statement with his finger to his chin, still grinning. "True," he exclaimed pointing to his brother, "But this match is different. They don't hate each other anymore. Someone has to actually wrestle. None of them are just going to be pinned and lose, they are all too proud."

Christian raised an eyebrow at his brother, "I still don't understand why this makes you so happy."

Edge sighed and looked at his brother, "After this match, Team Xtreme will be completely broken apart. Who knows, maybe even Jeff and Hazel." He grinned.

"Why don't you just leave that sweet girl alone? She's happy and it just kills you on the inside that it's not with you. You didn't even care about Hazel until she started dating Jeff. Now, it's a big deal. Grow the hell up please?!" Christian yelled as he left the locker room.

***The Match***

Matt's theme music played and the crowd began to cheer. Hazel and Matt walked to the ring as the announcer called the match details. Matt looked oddly happy about the match. Hazel looked drained and had the mind set to get this event past them.

"The following match is an inter-gender tag team match scheduled for one pit-fall, making their way to the ring, Matt Hardy and Hazel!" The announcer's voice boomed through the arena.

Jeff's theme played and the crowd had mixed reactions upon hearing the announcer.

"Please welcome the opponents, on the way to the ring, Jeff Hardy and Lita!

Jeff hated the idea of fighting against his brother and his girlfriend, but after Matt's accusations, he was ready to release some stress on his older sibling. Lita looked distraught as they entered the ring. The match began with Matt and Jeff. Hazel and Lita knew from watching the match that Jeff didn't want to wrestle against Matt. That much was obvious, his strikes were much weaker and slower paced then in his other matches. Matt began building his momentum and began to whip Jeff around the ring. The girls shot each other looks from across the ring at each other. Inside the ring, Matt and Jeff looked more like a bar fight, then a wrestling match. The two brothers got within Hazel's reach and she tapped Matt's shoulder and the referee signaled the tag. Matt gave Hazel a dirty look as she climbed into the ring, facing her boyfriend. Lita, Jeff, and Hazel hadn't even thought about how this match would end. She looked at Jeff for his incite on the situation. They gazed at each other from inside the ring. Tension was high and all four of them knew that they had to give a good show. Jeff got close to Hazel and smiled at her as he pulled her close to him and kissed her. The crowd seemed intrigued by his actions, and cheered. Jeff broke his kiss and headed to his side of the ring to tag Lita in to the match. Suddenly, Jeff threw himself into the center of the ring. Hazel quickly ran over towards him and pinned him. The arena seemed confused by the match. Lita was relieved. Matt was angry. Matt was already on the stage by the time the announcer named him as the winner. Hazel, Jeff, and Lita stood at the bottom of the ramp looking up at Matt. Jeff walked between the girls, draping his arm on each of them.

***Backstage***

Matt was irate at all three of them. "You two always have to be the center of attention!" he screamed at his brother and Hazel. "It's always about you and Hazel. What about me?! Jeff's the high-flying risk taker and Hazel's the Women's Champion. What about me?!" he screamed.

"Listen! Nobody in this room besides you wanted any parts of that match! It was the best way to get away from it!" Jeff screamed.

Lita and Hazel sat on the couch listening to the brothers' fight. It was stressful to both of the girls. Hazel had been around an irate Matt plenty of times but it seemed like every fight; Matt got angrier and more resentful then the fight before. She'd stayed out of it and never dared to interfere before now.

"Matt, seriously! What's going on with you?! You've been unbearable lately and everything we do is wrong." She snapped.

Matt stared at her with rage in his eyes. "Everything was fine until you showed up!" he screamed.

"Excuse me? How I am in your way?!"

Jeff tried to defend her to Matt, but Hazel had reached a point where she was personally insulted and needed to stand up for herself.

"Everything was fine until you got involved with Jeff. Why didn't you just stay with your brothers and left us alone? No, you got involved and started a war with your brothers, then you end up being together and ever since, it's always about you two. No one else exists around you!" Matt screamed.

Hazel threw her hands up in to the air with frustration. "If you weren't always fighting with Lita and being a dick maybe the fans would care about you! Right now, you just come off as a big jerk that is jealous of everyone!" she screamed as she grabbed her duffle bag and left the locker room. Jeff began arguing with Matt as Hazel slammed the door.

"Dude, this shit is so out of control!" Jeff screamed grabbing his bag and leaving the locker room.

Matt turned to see Lita sitting there, unsure of her next move. She brushed the hair from her face as cleared her throat. "Do you want me to go to?" she asked softly.

Matt stared at her. "No, you can stay." He said giving her a small smile.

Edge was sitting in the hallway as Hazel came tearing around the corner and almost clipped him with her duffle. He noticed her hurry and knew that something had transpired in the locker room.

"Oh! Edge! I am so sorry!" she exclaimed placing her hand onto his arm. "I didn't see you there."

Edge smiled at her, "You ok? You seem upset."

She sighed, "Matt just told me that Team Xtreme got unbearable for him after I came around. He's lost his mind. Jeff and Lita don't know what to do. We've been walking on egg shells for months now!"

Edge nodded his head as he listened to her. "What'd Jeff do during this fight?"

Hazel shot him a questioning look, "He let me say my side afterwards, and then I left. They were fighting when I left."

"Not what you thought it'd be eh?" Edge asked.

"Not at all. Being with Jeff has been amazing, but I don't know what's going to happen now. I mean his brother hates me and I don't know if blood's thicker than water with Jeff. "

**To Be Continued???**


	3. Out In The Open

**Chapter 3**

"If Jeff truly loves you, he will work something out with Matt. He'd be a fool to give you up for Matt." Edge said giving her a smile.

"I just don't understand why Matt doesn't like me. I always thought we got along and we were friends. I just don't understand…" she sighed looking at the floor.

"Hey!" Edge said nudging her chin to look him in the eye. "Jeff's a fool if he doesn't know how precious you are. Matt isn't the one you should care about. Who cares if your boyfriend's brother doesn't like you, it's not about Matt! He and Lita are ripping apart at the seams and he needs to lash out at someone…screw Matt if he's being a loser."

A small smile crossed Hazel's face. "You were always the one who could make me smile when I didn't want to."

"That's because you have an amazing smile." He said pulling her into a hug.

Standing there with her in his arms, Edge felt a way he hadn't felt in years. He breathed in her perfume and was filled with sentimental memories. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted a lot of things in that moment but he feared her reaction. What would happen if she rejected him? Would the love in his heart die after she rejected him, if she was going to, or would it make him want her more? He was about to make a move on her, until he looked up the hallway and saw Jeff, still in his ring gear, coming towards them. "Maybe you're wrong about Jeff siding with Matt…" he whispered to her pointing down the hallway. Jeff approached Edge and Hazel and knew that they had history, but he knew Hazel. He knew that Hazel wasn't that type of girl and that she was friends with Edge.

"I am so sorry about Matt! He was completely out of line. He had no right to yell at you or say any of those heartless things he said and…" Jeff pleaded to his girlfriend as Edge walked away.

Hazel smiled at him and placed her finger onto his lips. "Shhh, I know. I'm not mad or anything. Edge and I were just talking about it. I love you." She said kissing him. "Matt isn't on my mind. You are and as long as you don't feel the same way, I don't have an issue."

Edge turned back to see Hazel and Jeff kissing. He sighed to himself. He realized that she was in love and it wasn't with him, not anymore.

***Edge and Christian's Locker room***

Edge walked to his locker room to find Christian.

"How'd you like that match?" Christian antagonized.

"I am not in the mood for this…"

"What's the problem? Jeff got pinned after a heart-stopping kiss from Hazel…" he laughed, then noted his brother was not amused. "Sorry, that was King's commentary from the match."

"I let her go. I had to. She loves him and I know that now." He said suddenly.

Christian had a look of sympathy on his face. "Sorry dude…"

"If I'm meant to be with her, it will be. I'm not going to do anything underhanded or anything. I'm just going to let it ride."

"Up until the wedding." Christian laughed.

"I'm serious. There are other divas around here." Edge said trying to be positive, but he knew in his heart that he only wanted one diva.

***One week later***

Matt stood in the hallway waiting for Hazel and Jeff. He'd been agonizing over the situation for the past week. Jeff wouldn't return his phone calls and he couldn't blame his brother. 'If Jeff talked to Lita the way I talked to Hazel, I wouldn't call him back either' he thought to himself. He couldn't even come up with an excuse for his behavior. He hoped that they would forgive him like Lita had but he didn't want to get his hopes up. Matt turned his head when he heard Hazel's laugh coming from up the hallway. Hazel was walking towards him alone.

"Hazel…" he began. "Can I talk to you?"

She stared at him. "Sure…"

Matt held the locker room door for her and followed her into the room. She gazed at him, unsure of what would be said this time.

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry sounds ridiculous after everything I said to you. I don't know what came over me or why I acted the way I have for the past few months. I love you and Jeff and I love the fact that you two are together and happy. I never meant to hurt your feelings and I don't know what else to say except that I hope you can forgive me and we can put this all past us."

Hazel stared at him for a moment and gave him a smile. "I forgive you. I'm sorry for whatever you've been going through, but you yell at me again, then I'll get my brothers on you." She laughed.

He gave her a hug and smiled at her. "You are the most understanding person I know."

"I've spent too much time with people who jump into fights without thinking about what causes the problems in the first place. I knew you were angry and I knew it wasn't at me. You just couldn't yell at the person you were mad at." She stated smiling. "Where's Lita?" Hazel asked curiously.

"She's not here tonight. Her mother is sick and she needed to be with her family." Matt said.

Hazel gave him a look, "Did you apologize to her?"

Matt laughed, "Yeah. We're fine again. I love her so much. I'm an ass for treating her the way I did. Where's your boyfriend anyway?"

"Jeff's at the trainer." Hazel stated, "I know he will forgive you too. All week he's been replaying his actions and he doesn't understand what happened between you two…."

Before she could finish her statement, Jeff walked into the locker room and looked at Matt and Hazel.

"Hey…" he said to Matt.

"Hey…"

"Are we cool now?" Jeff asked adjusting his hat.

"Yeah… "

"Oh, ok." Jeff said putting his duffle down. Hazel laughed at the situation between the two brothers. That whole conversation had brought closure to the group without saying more than a few short sentences. "Where's Lita?" asked Jeff.

"Her mom's in the hospital so she's with her family." Matt stated.

Hazel looked at the clock and began rummaging through her duffle for her ring gear. Matt and Jeff looked at her. "You got a match tonight?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, divas tag match." She replied pulling out her clothes and heading into the bathroom to get changed. When she emerged, both of the brothers stared at her. She stood in the doorway awkwardly after she noticed them staring at her.

"What's wrong?" she questioned placing a towel in front of her.

"Wow…" Jeff muttered looking at his girlfriend.

"Does it look bad?" she questioned.

They continued to stare at her tone, tanned body as she stood in front of them in what looked like underwear. She tilted her head and let out a soft laugh. "You two are crazy! Do I look bad?"

"No, not bad at all. Just not your usual match gear is it?" Matt asked.

"It's a divas match…You know how Vince is about those matches. As much skin as possible." she laughed as she adjusted her boobs and began pulling her hair into a messy bun.

"Who are you tagging with?" Jeff asked.

"It was supposed to be Lita, but now it's Victoria and Trish verse Molly and I." she replied smiling at the boys, "All right. I'm off, but I will be back in time to walk you boys out for your match."

The Hardys watched the match from the monitor in their locker room. The match was typical for a divas match up in the WWE, full of minor offenses with a lot of hair pulling and slapping. In the end, Trish used the ropes to pin Hazel and quickly fled from the ring as both Hazel and Molly chased her, angered by the cheated defeat. They headed to the back, and shortly after the match, Hazel was back in the locker room with Jeff and Matt.

"Who are you wrestling tonight anyway?" Hazel asked as she painted Jeff's fingernails.

"Edge and Christian." Matt replied from his floor stretching.

"A regular match?" she asked arching her eyebrow.

"Ladder match actually…" Jeff interjected.

"I hate when you four get in the ring with ladders. I know you guys all know what you're doing, but it makes me nervous." Hazel stated.

***Ladder Match***

Hazel was in her normal ring gear for the ladder match, and she stood at ring-side cheering on Jeff and Matt. Edge and Christian came to the ring and caught her eye; she might be dating Jeff, but she didn't want any of the match participants to be hurt in the end of the match. The match began and from the first bell, the intensity of the four men was constant. The crowd cheered and gasped with each exchange and blow. She stood outside the ring in awe of the match, wishing for it to be over, but also completely amazed by it and not wanting it to end. Jeff was dangling from the rafters as Edge speared him to the mat as Christian pulled the WWE Tag Team Championship from the cable. Matt looked heartbroken as he realized their reign as Champions was over, if only for a short time. The referee raised Edge and Christian's arms in victory as Hazel slid into the ring to check on the Hardys. She caught Edge's eye as she did this and he motioned for a microphone. He was determined to get the weight from his chest and what better way to possibly be humiliated then to do it on live television.

"Hazel," he spoke as she turned surprised to see him talking. She stood up from Jeff's side and faced him. Matt and Jeff looked at Edge with bewilderment in their eyes. Edge smiled at her and began to speak. "I love you."

Hazel looked confused and was completely caught off guard. The crowd was a mix of reactions as well. Jeff struggled to rise to his feet, but he was still recovering from the spear. Hazel just stared at him as he continued. "I always have. I've tried to be respectful of your relationship with Jeff, but I know he doesn't deserve you. He's a loser. His brother is a loser. Your brothers might have thought he wasn't, but I know he is. You deserve to be with a winner." He stated cockily.

The crowd booed and Hazel's look of confusion had faded into a look of anger. Jeff was struggling to get to his feet as Edge placed his hand onto her arm and pulled her close to him. Hazel freed her arm from his, but not before he pulled her into a kiss. Hazel used all the strength she had in her body to shove him off of her. Her anger boiled within her small framed body as she wiped her lips and slapped Edge with all her might. Jeff was up on his feet as he watched Edge kiss his girlfriend, and he stormed over to the two. Matt pulled Hazel out of the path of Jeff as he charged Edge and began beating him unmercifully in the center of the ring. Christian was standing outside the ring with his newly won Championship looking up at Hazel and Matt. He wasn't going to get involved, he'd warned his brother, and now, he felt that this was what he deserved. The referee was calling for help to separate the two brawling men. The referees finally got the two apart and they ordered Edge to leave the ring, while two referees held Jeff in the center of the ring. Matt was trying to tell Jeff to calm down but he kept calling out to Edge. "You stupid ass, Edge! I'll show you a loser!"

Hazel walked over to Jeff and tried to calm him down. "Jeff, calm down!" she begged.

"You ever touch her again and I will break every bone in your body!" he screamed.

Christian shot Hazel an apologetic look as he and Edge exited the stage to go backstage. The crowd cheered as Jeff, Matt, and Hazel left the ring and began up the ramp to the backstage area. Jeff had his arm around Hazel as they walked.

"Nice slap." Jeff whispered to her as he let a soft laugh escape his lips.

********************************

**To Be Continued?? Feedback please.**


	4. Rumors and Suspicions

**Chapter 4**

Hazel paced in front of her brothers. She was so irate that she couldn't see straight. Jeff had a hell in the cell match against Edge for what had happened last week and Jeff had given her orders not to come to the ring. Jeff, knowing her stubbornness, had involved her brothers to make sure she stayed safely in the back. Kane and Taker watched as she paced and swore to herself, glancing every now and then at the monitor displaying the match.

"Sit down. You're stressing me out." Kane barked to him sister.

Hazel shot him a nasty look and folded her hands over her midsection. "Let me leave so I'm not stressing you out then…" she snapped.

Taker let out a laugh, "Wow, little sister has gotten an attitude. You know we can't let you leave because then we will have to listen to Jeff. We promised him that you'd stay back here."

"But he needs me!" she screamed pointing to the monitor.

Taker ran his hands through his hair. "What are you going to do to help? You can't fight Edge and I doubt Jeff wants you to try. We don't need you getting hurt."

Hazel looked at her brother, "Kane… please do something."

"I already told you to sit down and chill out."

Hazel threw herself onto the couch next to Taker and crossed her arms. "What if I slipped away and you couldn't stop me in time before I got out there? I'd tell Jeff the truth and he wouldn't be mad?" she questioned batting her eyebrows.

Taker looked at her, laughed, and replied. "Hazel, you're a grown-ass woman. If you want to go so badly, then go… but if something happens to you, I don't want to hear any bitching about it."

"Fine." Hazel stated running out of the locker room.

Taker turned to Kane, "Look for Hazel to do something crazy in about 3 minutes." He laughed.

"You think it was wise to let her go?" Kane questioned.

"The fight's in a cage. She can't be right in the action. Plus Matt's out there… it's easier to let her go then to listen to her complaining." Taker shrugged.

Hazel ran to ringside and stood next to Matt. He turned in surprise to see her there. "That took longer than it usually does…" Matt laughed thinking about all the other times Jeff had told her to stay in the locker room and she still came to ringside at one point or another.

Hazel smiled. "Taker and Kane were trying to keep me back there…"

Inside the ring, Jeff noticed Hazel standing there and smiled at her. He climbed the turnbuckle and delivered the Swanton Bomb to Edge's midsection. Jeff pinned him and was announced as the winner. The referee unlocked the cage door and Hazel went into the ring to celebrate the win with Jeff. Edge lay on the mat, beginning to move weakly as she entered the ring. As she walked towards him, Edge began to reach out to her. She looked down at him and felt a mix of emotions for him as she stepped over him. She was angry at him for disrespecting her and forcing himself on her, but she knew that he wasn't a bad guy. She looked at Jeff and gave him a hug, then raised his arm in victory. Edge was on his feet and standing by the door, he turned to look at Hazel, and then turned to leave the ring.

"Now we can put this Edge stuff behind us!" Matt cheered as they headed up the ring to the locker rooms.

***Over the next few months***

Things had changed dramatically for all the WWE superstars. Edge had apologized to Hazel and Jeff for his actions and they were on good terms again. Lita and Matt seemed to be going through a rough patch due to his injury which had him sidelined for a few months; while Hazel and Jeff had never been happier. Jeff was the Intercontinental Champion, and Hazel had recently won the Women's Title for the second time from Trish Stratus.

Lita and Hazel sat in the locker room waiting for Jeff to come back from a practice match. "Matt comes back this week doesn't he?" Hazel questioned Lita.

"Yes," she beamed.

"Someone's happier than me…" Hazel laughed. "I miss Matt. He keeps Jeff in line and makes sure Jeff doesn't do tons of crazy things in his match."

"True… Jeff needs to chill out a little bit, that is for sure." Lita said looking at the clock. "Oh, I have to go. I totally forgot!" she exclaimed jumping up from the couch and headed to the door.

"Are you all right?" Hazel laughed.

"Yeah, I'll catch you and Jeff a little later." She said quickly leaving the room.

Hazel laughed at her friend and returned to reading her magazine. Lita hurried down the hall of locker rooms looking for a certain one. She spotted the one that she needed, and stood outside the door adjusting her shirt. After a second, she knocked on the door and entered the room, closing the door quickly behind her. Edge caught her in a passionate kiss as she threw her arms around his neck.

Lita quickly pulled away from him and wiped her mouth, "We can't do this anymore."

Edge pulled her back into a kiss. Lita pulled away once more and stared at him. "Matt's coming back."

"I don't care about Matt! I love you and I know you love me!" he said pulling her into his arms.

"No one suspects anything. I want it to be that way when Matt comes back." Lita said.

Edge stared at her. "Do you even love him or is this out of obligation?"

Lita stared at him and half-smiled.

******************************

Matt returned that night to a huge celebration. Lita and Matt were reunited and they seemed more in love than ever. Edge was there to welcome Matt back as well. Matt noted that everything in his life made sense again. Everyone was happy and things could finally get back to normal. Matt glanced at Hazel, who was standing between Jeff and Edge laughing and celebrating, and he smiled at her from across the room. Lita came up and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck.

"I think Jeff's going to propose to Hazel soon," she whispered to Matt.

"Me too…" he replied watching his brother and Hazel. A smile crossed his face as he saw his baby brother drop to his knee and present Hazel with a ring. Her screams could be heard from across the room as she began nodding her head frantically and hugging Jeff. "Yeah!" Matt called from across the room. Hazel ran towards Matt and Lita and hugged them both. "Looks like I finally have a sister!" Matt laughed hugging her tightly. Matt saw Edge and noted his face was full of bittersweet happiness for Hazel. Matt stared at Edge suspiciously as he hugged Hazel. Later that night, Lita and Matt were alone in their hotel room and he finally felt at home with her. "Lita," he began. "I love you… and I don't want Jeff being the only one who got the girl today…" he said revealing a small jewelry box. "I have to ask you a question…" he said showing her a glistening diamond ring.

********************************

Matt and Jeff were preparing for their match while Hazel was in the ring doing a promo. Jeff smiled at her image on the screen. "I love that girl…" he said under his breath.

"I know you do…" Matt said.

Hazel was standing in the hallway with Edge when Matt and Jeff emerged from the locker room. Hazel gave Jeff a good luck kiss and waved to Matt as they headed towards the stage, leaving Hazel and Edge outside the locker room. "So who's this mystery woman of yours?" she questioned him raising an eyebrow. Edge smiled and laughed at her. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Well, it doesn't matter. I just love to see you so happy." She said giving him a hug.

"I have to go… but good match tonight…"he said looking at his ringing cell phone.

"Ohhh the lady awaits…" Hazel laughed waving him goodbye.

*************************

Edge stood in the hallway on his phone with Lita. "I don't care! Why do you think I care? I told you what it could have been like between us." He argued with her.

Matt walked up and heard Edge arguing with someone on his phone. He tried not to ease drop, but Edge was screaming and it was hard not to hear. As he passed, he thought of Lita and how she'd said yes. No one even knew yet. Not even Hazel or Jeff.

"You didn't have to accept his proposal if you wanted to be with me! Now what are you going to do? Do you want to marry Hardy or not?!"

Matt heard Edge and felt himself go immobile. He remembered how close Hazel and Edge were and how it'd always seemed odd that Jeff didn't mind it, especially after that incident in the ring.

"I know you feel bad about it. Sneaking around behind his back and all, but you need to make a decision. Me or Hardy!" he screamed hanging up the phone. Edge spun around to see Matt Hardy standing there and he grinned awkwardly. "Hey Matt. How was your match?"

"I heard everything you just said. You best believe I'll tell my brother." He stated firmly then walked off.

Edge stood dumbfounded for a second, and then realized that Matt believed he was talking to Hazel. He bit his lip and pondered what his next move should be.

************************************

**To Be Continued?**


	5. Broken Apart

**Chapter 5**

Matt sighed as he waited in the locker room for Jeff to return. He didn't know how he would tell Jeff about Hazel and Edge, but he knew he had to tell him. He thought back to all the times he'd been suspicious of Edge's intentions as far as Hazel was concerned, but Jeff always told him that Hazel and Edge were just friends. He knew that telling Jeff that the love of his life was cheating would break Jeff's heart. He felt his heart drop as he saw Jeff and Hazel turn the corner as they headed towards him.

"Hey," Matt greeted them before turning to Jeff, "I need to talk to you."

Jeff and Hazel exchanged looks and Hazel entered the locker room leaving the brothers in the hallway. Matt looked at his brother, trying to choose his words wisely. Jeff looked at him questioningly.

"Are you all right?" Jeff asked.

Matt shook his head, "I have to tell you something and you're not going to like it."

"So tell me…"

"I think something foul is going on between Hazel and Edge." Matt blurted out.

Jeff stared at him in bewilderment. "What?!?!"

Matt put his arm onto his brother's shoulder, "Listen, I heard Edge on the phone talking. He was talking to a female. I heard a female voice on the phone."

"Was it Hazel?"

"I don't know for sure, but Edge kept talking about why she'd accept a marriage proposal if she loved him. " Matt stated. Jeff's face looked confused and hurt. "Jeff, Edge kept saying 'choose me or Hardy'. I mean what do you think? I told you they were too close."

Jeff could feel the anger in his body beginning to boil. "When was this?"

"20 minutes ago…" Matt blurted out.

Jeff looked at the locker room door, knowing that Hazel was on the other side of the door. He turned to his brother, "I need a minute with her ok?"

Matt nodded his head and walked up the hallway as Jeff entered the locker room. Hazel looked at him, noting his disturbed look. "You ok?"

"No…" he snapped at her.

"What's wrong? Is it Matt?" she questioned.

"Do you love me?" he continued to snap at her.

She stared at him with confusion written on her face. "Of course I do! Why would you ask me that?"

"Are you cheating on me?"

Hazel felt her body go cold as he asked the question. "No!" she screamed. "Why would you think that?!" she cried as the tears fell from her eyes.

Jeff couldn't contain his rage anymore. "Give me your phone!" he screamed at her. Her phone was in her hand as Jeff snatched it from her.

"What are you looking for?!" she screamed.

Jeff scrolled through her call logs and didn't find Edge's number at all. Hazel stared at him. "What's going on?!?"

"Matt heard Edge on the phone with someone, talking about marriage proposals and 'choose me or Hardy' and well, who do you think that could have been?" he continued to scream.

Hazel looked at him. "I don't know WHO Edge was talking to, but I do know he has a mystery girl as of late. I don't know WHO she is though. It's not me! I never slept with Edge even when we were together!" she screamed trying to touch his arm.

Jeff shrugged her off of him and just stared at her. "I don't know what to think. Everyone told me I was a fool for letting you two be as close as you were."

Hazel began to sob. "I don't know what to tell you! Go ask Edge! I swear to you I never cheated on you!" she said trying to touch his arm.

Jeff pulled away from her. "I don't need to go talk to Edge! He'll just cover for you! I should have known! All those nights you were on the road when I was home!"

"I had matches with my brothers! I was with my brothers! Not Edge! How can you accuse me of this?!" she sobbed hysterically.

"Who else could he have been talking to?! Hazel, seriously what should I think?!"

"I don't know! Maybe you should believe me? Maybe you should go talk to Edge! I don't know what to tell you to make you believe me!" she cried.

"Yeah, you can't tell me anything I don't already know!"

His words cut into her heart as she stood in front of him. "Jeff, I love you more than anything. I want you to trust me! I didn't do anything!"

Jeff ran his hands through his hair. "I think you should go."

Hazel looked at him, pain filled her eyes. "Go? Go where?"

"Back to your brothers. Back home. I don't know!" he screamed.

"What about us?" she cried.

Jeff shrugged at her, making her cry harder. She looked at the engagement ring on her finger as she slowly pulled it from her finger. "I love you and I don't know why you'd think so badly of me! You gave me this ring because you love and know me." She cried. "But if you have to ask me if I'd cheat on you, you don't know me at all." She cried handing him the ring.

Jeff watched as she grabbed her duffle bag and looked at him once more before slamming the door. He felt his heart drop in his chest as she left.

********************************

Hazel sobbed as she walked up the hallway. She didn't know where to go. She felt like her heart was shattering within her ribcage. She passed Lita and Matt in the hallway.

"Hazel!" Lita screamed to her as she ran up to her. "What's wrong? What happened?"

She fell into Lita's arms as she sobbed. "Jeff thinks I'm sleeping with Edge!" she sobbed. "I didn't though. I never did! He doesn't believe me!"

Lita stared at Hazel. She saw her pain, but she also knew the truth. Edge wasn't sleeping with Hazel that much was true. Matt looked at Hazel with a mix of emotions. He wanted to believe her but at the same time, the conversation he'd heard had to have been with Hazel.

"So what are you going to do?" Lita asked.

"Jeff dumped me so what else can I do besides go back to my brothers?" Hazel sobbed. "I have to go. I'm sorry." She cried as she broke the hug she shared with Lita. Lita stared at Matt, and then down the hall as Hazel disappeared. Matt put his arm around Lita. "Come on, we need to go see Jeff."

****************************

Kane and Taker were in their locker room when Hazel burst through the door in hysterics. They both turned to face her as she fell onto the couch in tears. They looked at each other, then to their sister.

"Hazel?" Taker asked softly. "What happened?"

"Jeff thinks I'm sleeping with Edge and I'm not! We broke up!" she sobbed.

Kane stared at her. He put his hand onto her back trying to comfort her. "Shhh."

Hazel clung to her brother's neck as she sobbed. Taker looked at Kane. "You stay with her. I'm going to find out what's happened." He said leaving the room.

Taker was walking to the Hardyz locker room when he walked up on Edge and Christian. "Are you starting your shit again?" Taker barked at the blonde Canadian.

Edge turned to face Taker's angry face.

"I thought you were going to leave Hazel alone? Let Hardy and her be together?"

"I haven't done anything…."

"Then why is my sister hysterical in my locker room saying that Hardy dumped her over a rumor?"

"What rumor?" Edge questioned.

"Don't play stupid with me boy, the rumor floating around about you and Hazel sleeping together!"

Edge didn't say a word. Taker glared at him. "I told you before about how precious my sister is! I told you not to mess with her! I told you that you weren't good enough for her!" he spat at Edge as he walked off towards the Hardyz locker room. He knocked on the door and Lita opened the door looking horrified to find Taker there. She let him in, and Jeff looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"You look just about as good as my sister." Taker stated.

Jeff looked down towards the floor.

"What happened?" Taker asked.

"I heard Edge on the phone earlier. Talking to a girl about how much he loves her and he was asking her why she'd accept a marriage proposal from 'Hardy' when she loved him." Matt stated. "I told Jeff and that's where we are…."

Taker looked at Jeff. "Do you think there's something between them?"

"I don't know… I hope not… I don't know. I lost my mind and I ended up screaming at her and I just don't know what to do…" Jeff sighed.

Lita sat in the room filled with guilt. She knew Hazel and Jeff's lives were destroyed because of a lie. Well, not a lie, just a misplaced truth. She glared at the ring that Matt had given her, but her mind was on Edge. A good friend would just admit the truth. 'I'm the one Edge was talking to. Not Hazel!' she screamed in her head. She looked at Matt and then to Jeff. "Maybe you should believe Hazel." She blurted out.

Jeff stared at her. "It doesn't make any sense though Matt heard Edge talking about 'Hardy' and who else could it have been?"

Lita bit her lip. "I just don't think Hazel would do this. You know Edge's a liar."

***************

3 days had passed. Hazel hadn't spoken to Jeff. She hadn't even tried to see or speak to him. Taker and Kane were concerned about their sister. She didn't eat. All she did do was cry and sleep. Matt was seeing the same from Jeff. Jeff's in-ring performance was suffering; Hazel wasn't even wrestling because of the situation. Vince was working with both of them separately to work out a plan to get them both into the ring. Jeff wanted to fight Edge. He wanted to kill him. Vince booked the match even though it wasn't his first choice. Just before the match, Edge was in the hallway preparing with Christian when Hazel walked upon them. Her eyes narrowed as she approached them.

"How could you lie about me? How could you do that to me?! I will never forgive you for ruining my life!" she screamed slapping him in the face. Her rage took over and she couldn't honestly remember if she hit him once or twenty times. "I hate you!" she screamed as Christian pulled her off of Edge.

Edge stared at her as she stormed away. Christian looked at his brother and shook his head. "You should have just told everyone the truth, instead of ruining Hazel and Jeff's lives. I mean Hazel doesn't deserve to be branded as a slut and a whore when she never slept with you."

Edge looked at his brother and he knew it was true. The fans had quickly turned on Hazel when the rumor leaked out into the WWE Universe. She'd plummeted from fan favorite to most hated superstar almost overnight. His face stung from her hits and he knew she was hurting much more than his face was. Christian looked at his brother. "I don't know who you are anymore…" he replied walking away from him.

**********************

**To be Continued????**


	6. Get Out!

**Chapter 6**

The match between Edge and Jeff was too intense for Hazel to even watch. She understood why Jeff had lost his mind and had given into his rage, but she couldn't watch her ex-lover battle for her when he didn't even believe her word over everyone else's. Matt and Lita watched the match turn into a death match. Jeff didn't want to show any mercy to Edge and repeatedly kicked and assaulted him while Edge was barely moving on the mat. Lita covered her mouth and tried not to show concern for Edge in front of Matt. She knew that this situation was entirely her fault; she was the one cheating on Matt with Edge. She was the one who could have put a stop to the breakup of Jeff and Hazel before it got that far. She knew that her lie of omission would cost her everything in the long run. Hazel's friendship, Jeff's trust, Matt's love… but was Edge worth all of the loss? She thought about it while she half watched the match. What was more important, her happiness or Hazel's? Could she really be in love with Edge and did she want him more than Matt? Matt touched her arm and brought her out of her mental dilemma.

"You ok?" he asked brushing her shoulder.

"Not really… I mean, I know everything points to Hazel and Edge, but what if she's telling the truth?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't make sense, unless Edge is just lying trying to make it seem like Hazel. Why would he do that though?"

"Maybe he is mad that Jeff and Hazel got engaged and he wanted to break them up?" Lita shrugged knowing that everything was true, just the wrong Hardy fiancé was painted as a cheater.

Inside the ring, the referee was calling for the bell. Jeff continued to beat Edge unmercifully, even though he wasn't moving. Jeff picked up a microphone and began screaming at the unconscious Edge in the ring. "You think I wouldn't find out about you two?! You think I'm stupid?! I knew you were after her! Well you can have her because I'm done with her!" he screamed at him as he lay on the mat covered in blood. Lita and Matt watched in awe as Jeff was removed from the ring by the event staff and referees. Hazel was near the ramp backstage waiting for Jeff as he came through the curtain and nearly knocked her down. He stared at her as she examined him.

"Oh my God! Jeff! You're bleeding!" she cried as she neared him.

He threw his hands up, "Don't touch me! It's not my blood anyway. It's your lover boy's."

"He's not my lover boy! I swear to you! I never slept with him! What do I have to do to prove myself to you? Take a lie detector?" she cried.

Before Jeff could answer, Vince stormed up to them. "I don't know what exactly is going on here, but I can't have this anymore. Jeff you're fired. Get your stuff and get out!"

"No! Vince please. Don't fire Jeff. I'll go! I'll leave and I won't come back. Just let Jeff stay please!" Hazel pleaded. "This is because of me. Just let Jeff stay. Fire me!"

Vince put his hand in the air. "Hazel, you didn't nearly kill someone just now."

Hazel looked at Jeff. He couldn't even look at her. "This is just great. You broke my heart and you got me fired. Wow. Thanks, babe…" he spat at her before storming off.

Hazel's eyes filled with tears as took off in the other direction. Jeff stormed into the locker room to come face to face with Lita and Matt. They looked at him as he began throwing his things into his duffle.

"You feel better?" Matt asked noting the blood on his brother.

"I just got fired! Hazel is the biggest mistake I ever made!" he screamed.

Lita's eyes widened as she put her hand into the air. "How is this Hazel's fault? You're the one who went out there to murder Edge. Vince fired you for that match! Not because of Hazel! Damn, Jeff. I'm telling you, I believe that Hazel isn't sleeping with Edge! It's not her style at all! Plus I've watched the two of you the whole time Matt was away! She is in love with you!"

"Well, I'm jobless now!" Jeff spat before slamming the door and leaving the WWE forever.

********************

Every time Hazel thought she had no more tears, she somehow mustered up more. She was headed back to the locker room when she passed Chris Jericho and Christian by the vending machines. They noticed her crying and called out to her.

"Hazel," Christian called to her. She turned to face him. "I know you didn't do anything to deserve this."

"Yeah, we know who you are." Jericho interjected. "You're not a liar or a cheater."

"Well, at least someone around here believes me." She sobbed.

"It'll be ok." Christian said.

"No it won't. Jeff just got fired for nearly killing Edge! And, Jeff still doesn't believe me that I didn't sleep with Edge."

"Wait, Jeff got fired?" Jericho asked.

Hazel nodded. "He beat Edge bad…."

Christian gave her a look. "I better go check on him…"

*******************************

News of Jeff's firing traveled like lightning. Everyone looked at Hazel like it was somehow her fault. Edge was out of action for a few months to recover from the match with Jeff. Even the fans turned on Hazel; they called her a whore and slut when she was in the ring. She also for the first time ever, got booed. The whole time, maintaining her innocence. Vince decided to place Hazel as a manager for Jericho since they both were now considered heels. The day that Edge returned was a day that Hazel dreaded. She needed to know why Edge had never said that the whole thing was a lie. She needed to know what she'd done to him to make him turn on her so badly. Edge's lie had cost her everything, Jeff, friendship with Matt and Lita, and she now was considered a slut to the fans. She stood in front of the locker room door and knocked. Christian opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hey girl." He said letting her into the room.

Edge sat on the couch and looked up at her. "Hazel…"

"Before you say anything I want to know why! I want to know why you would lie about us and cause all this drama! My world fell apart the minute you lied about me!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry I hurt you! I am. I didn't have a choice."

"Oh you had a choice! Why would you do this to me?" she pressed.

"Hazel, I love you and I'm sorry you got hurt. I never wanted this to happen." He said taking a breath, "I made bad choices and I messed up badly. I know that!"

"Did I ever sleep with you?!" she screamed.

Edge looked at her. He saw her body shaking with anger.

"Answer me!" she yelled.

"No! Ok! No! I never had sex with you! Ever! Are you happy?!"

Hazel stared at him, then Christian. "How could I be? Jeff won't talk to me. My heart's broken and it's never going to be completely healed, but I guess since you're sorry you expect everything to be ok."

"No, I understand that you hate me…" Edge said as she left the room.

*****************************

Jericho was waiting for Hazel when she returned from seeing Edge. He looked at her, "Did you get what you needed?"

"Yeah, well sort of. He admitted that we never slept together, but he only said it in front of Christian." She sighed. "Oh well, at least he admitted it."

"I always knew that you didn't." Jericho said smiling at her.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me that you did." She replied smiling at him as she grabbed out her wrestling gear. "We have a match a little bit later. You and I verse Stacey and Raven."

"Oh goodie!" Chris joked.

***************************

Lita was asleep in Matt's house while he was downstairs making a 3am snack. Her cell phone was ringing and Matt wondered if it was her mother calling. He located her phone and to his shock, saw that "Edge" was the tag that appeared in all of her call logs. He opened her text messaging and to his shock found text messages from Edge stating that he loved her. Matt stormed upstairs and began screaming, waking Lita up.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

He tossed her phone at her. "You let Hazel take the fall for you?!" he screamed.

Lita looked at him knowing that she'd been caught. "Matt…"

"Get out! Get out now!" he screamed as she bolted out of the bedroom.

Matt held his head in his hands and his mind shot to one person. It wasn't Lita or himself. His thoughts quickly jumped to Hazel. He realized that after all this time, Hazel had been innocent…just like she said. His heart dropped when he thought about how badly he'd treated Hazel over the past few months; in fact, how badly everyone had treated her. He knew what he had to do.

************************

**To Be Continued???**


	7. The Revelation

**Chapter 7**

"Congratulations, Girl!" Jericho yelled tapping Hazel in the back as he celebrated with her. She'd just successfully regained the Women's Championship for the third time. Somehow, Jericho seemed more excited about the win than Hazel, but she loved how he cared about her career as well as his own. She was so thankful for Chris; he'd help her through the hardest part of her life. He never doubted her about the Jeff/Edge situation and had stood by her through all of the fan fallout. She thought about how much her life had changed in only six months. She'd gone from a member of Team Xtreme, Jeff Hardy's fiancé, and a fan favorite to Jericho's manager and a heel. As they rounded the corner heading towards the locker rooms, Hazel caught a glimpse of Matt Hardy in the hallway. She hadn't spoken to Matt, Lita, or especially Jeff since the breakup. Jericho noted her rigidness as they walked closer to Matt; he took her hand and continued to walk with her. Matt glanced at Jericho and Hazel as they approached him. He wondered if Jericho and Hazel were together as more than just as a manager/superstar but then realized even if they were, she hadn't betrayed his brother and it had been six months since she was with Jeff. He looked at her, knowing that she deserved to be happy, especially after everything she'd be accused of falsely.

"Hey," Matt said almost inaudibly.

Hazel turned to face him. "Hi…"

Matt looked at Jericho, then back at Hazel. "How are you?"

Hazel was confused by his actions, "I'm ok. How about you?"

"I'm not doing so well. Listen, can we talk?"

Hazel let out a nervous laugh, "We are talking…"

"I mean more than just pleasantries." Matt said running his hands through his long, curly hair.

Hazel observed his nervousness and she stared at him. She turned to Jericho, "Can you give me a minute?" Jericho looked at her questioningly and nodded his head as he entered the locker room leaving Matt and Hazel alone. "What's going on? You haven't spoken to me or looked in my direction for half a year."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I have a promo out in the ring in a little while and I need to tell you something, but I want everyone to hear it all at once. So will you come to the ring when I call for you?" Matt asked sounding ominous.

"It's not about Jeff is it?" she asked feeling a panic fill her body.

Matt knew without asking her that she still loved his brother just by that question. He shook his head, "No, it's not about Jeff, and it's not to pick a fight with you. I actually need your help."

Hazel looked at him questioningly. "You know I hate suspense."

Matt took her hand in his. "Just come to the ring in a little while ok?"

"Sure…"she watched as he walked up the hallway away from her. She couldn't even think of what Matt had to tell her, but she was interested to know regardless. She entered the locker room to find Jericho sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. He glanced up at her. "You ok? What'd Matt want anyway?"

She shrugged. "I have no clue. He asked me to come to the ring during his promo because he needed to tell me something, then he said he needs my help. I have no clue what's going on though."

"You want me to come out with you, just in case it's a setup or something?" Jericho asked.

"I don't think it's anything like that. Matt seems so broken. I doubt he'd start talking to me after all this time just to get some digs in on me." She said glancing at the clock. "Thanks though. You're the best. I want to get a shower before I go out there though." She stated getting up from the couch and grabbing her duffle bag.

****************************

***Matt's Promo***

Matt's music began to blare through the arena. As he made his way onto the stage, the crowd began to cheer for him. His face looked run-down and he wore the weight of the world on his shoulders, or so it seemed. He entered the ring and motioned for the microphone. He looked out into the crowd as he tried to choose his words wisely. "Everyone around here knows about what happened to Team Xtreme six months ago. Everyone also knows that Jeff was fired over that situation. I know you all miss him. I miss him too, but what everyone doesn't know is the truth. "He said as the anti-Hazel chants intensified. Matt ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Everyone, listen. I've complied a video I want you all to see." He said motioning to the Tron. A video played with clips of Hazel when she first started wrestling. Then clips from Hazel's match with Lita where Kane cheated, followed by clips of Jeff and Hazel during the ladder match with Taker, and lastly, a series of clips of Jeff and Hazel looking crazy happy in love. Hazel stood backstage looking at the video and a small tear escaped her eye as she watched. The crowd was a mixture of cheers and jeers. Matt watched the video and he realized that he'd known all along that Hazel wasn't a cheater or a liar. "Hey Hazel…" he called. "I know you're back there and I need you to come out here."

Her music hit and the crowd didn't know how to react. She walked to the ring and looked questioningly at Matt as he raised the microphone to address her. The crowd chanted "Ho, Ho," at Hazel as Matt began to speak. "All right, everyone listen to me! I never want to hear you chant that towards her ever again. She's not a ho." He screamed. Hazel looked at him wondering what had changed his mind. "Hazel, I want to be the first to apologize to you for the way I treated you…the way Jeff treated you… the way everyone treated you. We all knew you; we all knew what you were about and what you weren't about. We all were tricked and we believed Edge over you. I can't expect you to forgive us, but I hope that the sweet girl who forgives is still somewhere inside of you."

He handed her the microphone as she looked at him, "I understand why you all thought I'd cheated on Jeff. I don't hold anything against you or Jeff, or the fans." She said turning to face the audience. "I was close to Edge and the facts pointed to me, but it wasn't true."

"I know." Matt said taking her hand into his. "It wasn't you. You weren't the unfaithful girlfriend."

Hazel looked at him and for a split second everything made sense. Before he even said it, her mind raced to Lita.

"I was with Lita for 6 years. Well, sometime during my absence, she started cheating on me with Edge. I know this now and I apologize for you going through everything when it was Lita, not you!" he screamed making the crowd go insane. Hazel's eyes widened as he revealed the truth. "That's right Hazel. You're friend… your best friend watched you lose everything while it was she that was guilty of everything you got blamed for!"

Before Hazel could respond, Edge's theme music blared through the arena. Edge and Lita walked out onto the stage as the crowd began to boo wildly. Lita wasn't wearing anything like she wore when she was with Matt. Rather, she was wearing tight fitting, leather clothing much like Edge. Hazel looked at both of them with rage in her eyes. It all made sense now. Matt wasn't wrong when he said he heard Edge talking about the choice between himself and a 'Hardy'. Edge smirked at Hazel and Matt as they stood in the ring. He brought the microphone up to his lips. "That's right, we all owe Hazel an apology." He said laughing as he hugged Lita's waist. "I did the unthinkable. I made the WWE's moral compass look like a cheater and a liar. You all lost faith in her and ultimately turned on her! You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" he screamed pointing to the crowd. He began pointing to Hazel. "This is the girl who won a Championship after her brothers interfered and she admitted that she wasn't the rightful Champion! She gave a rematch just to prove to everyone that she didn't need her brothers to win! Why would you think she'd be capable of cheating on a boyfriend when she couldn't accept a title because cheating was involved? I did the unthinkable. I made you all believe that she was capable of the worst thing in the world!"

The crowd booed wildly as Edge stared at Hazel, who looked like she was going to explode. She grabbed the microphone from Matt and began to scream. "You watched for months as I suffered and you could have stopped it all! You watched as Jeff thought I was a liar and the whole time it was you!" she screamed at Lita. "Just wait until I get my hands on you!" she looked at Edge. "You think Jeff almost beat you within an inch of your life? Well just you wait!"

"Don't make threats you can't keep! Even so, I won the battle. You were too good to be with me, so I took away what you wanted the most. Where is Jeff anyway? Oh yeah, that's right! He's gone. He's fired and never coming back!"

Matt took the microphone from Hazel, "Jeff might be gone, but I'm still here!" he screamed. He looked at Lita, "You have nothing to say? You whore!"

The crowd began chanting "Whore" at Lita, who looked shocked that she'd get this reaction.

"I want a match! The two of you verse Hazel and me!" Matt screamed.

"Done!" Edge screamed back at Matt. "We can handle you two, no problem." He said as he motioned for Lita to head backstage with him.

Matt and Hazel stood in the ring, both looking irate. He turned to her. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you! Everyone, here's your WWE Women's Champion and my tag team partner, Hazel!" he screamed as he raised they arm in victory as the crowd began to cheer for her. He pulled her into a tight hug, then released her.

****************************

**To Be Contined? Reviews Please?? xox**


	8. Fall Out

**Chapter 8**

After all the months that had passed, Hazel was glad to finally have the truth out in the open. She wanted to get her hands on Lita so badly, more so than Edge. Lita was supposed to be her best friend; what type of friend would sit by and watch as their best friend's life fell apart and they had the power to stop it? The thought of Lita's actions made Hazel's blood run cold. Her mind raced through all the memories of Lita trying to comfort her after the breakup. A small smile crossed her lips as she thought of the crowd cheering for her again. Jericho had told her once that the truth always eventually comes out. He was right. Now it was time for everyone to realize what Chris always had known. Her thoughts shifted to Chris and about how he had been one of the few people who hadn't turned on her over the past few months. She'd always care about him just for being there for her when she needed someone. Her mind was a mixture of racing thoughts. She thought about how much she wanted to rip Lita's hair out. She thought about Chris. She thought about how much better she felt in just the few short hours since Matt's announcement. Her mind quickly shifted to Jeff. She missed him terribly. She thought about him every day; sometimes more than once a day. Wondering what he was doing and how he was. She wondered to herself if he'd return to her after hearing the truth, or if he was done with her forever. She tried not to think of the thought of Jeff not loving her anymore; but it had been almost 7 months since she'd seen him, maybe there was someone else. She felt her heart beating extra fast inside of her body. 'You need to calm down' she told herself. Hazel headed to find Jericho still wondering about Jeff in her mind.

***********************************

Matt stood in his father's house staring at his younger brother. Jeff had just been filled in about the Lita/Edge situation; he sat with his head in his hands, staring at the floor.

"Jeff, we all thought it was Hazel. Not just you."

Jeff opened his mouth to speak, but no words come out. He just stared at his brother, shaking his head.

"I went to her. She's just the same as she always was. Surprisingly, she blamed herself for making herself look guilty. She never once used the 'I told you so' line…" Matt said convincingly.

Jeff looked at his brother, his heart and his head hurt. "How is she though?"

Matt let a small smile escape his lips, "She's the same. She loves you still. I know she does. When she asked about you, her eyes lit up."

Jeff's eyes shot to his brother's. "She's with Jericho."

Matt shook his head still smiling, "No, she's not. She's not with anyone. I've kept an eye on her since you two ended things. She's not with anyone and she hasn't been with anyone. Jericho told me that they are just friends. Hazel's heart has been with you these 7 months."

"I can't face her. I can't." Jeff muttered.

Matt stared at his brother. "What in the hell? Why not?!"

"I broke her heart. I turned on her. I left her. I told her I'd love her forever. You think she thinks I still love her?"

"You are so in love with her you haven't been able to function for months. She loves you and hasn't moved on with anyone. Yes, you messed up, we all did, but you can't keep living like this. You either need to see her and see if you can work things out or forget about it and move on. I think you need to apologize to her at least."

"I'm fired remember? I can't go see her." Jeff sighed.

Matt stared at his brother, disgusted by his reactions. He stared at him and sighed. "Jeff, if you aren't going to fight for what's right than you do not deserve her…" he said walking out of the kitchen.

Jeff sat in the kitchen thinking about Hazel. How would he go to her and tell her all this time, she hadn't been lying and now he believed her. Would she accept him or reject him?

*******************************

Jericho smiled as he and Hazel walked to the ring before his match. It would be the last time for a while that she accompanied him as his manager. Unlike most other breaks between superstars, this would be amiable. Jericho knew Hazel would be otherwise preoccupied with the feud with Lita and Edge. He motioned for the microphone and turned to Hazel. The crowd cheered wildly for Hazel more than Jericho, but he didn't mind.

"You know! You deserve this! Finally!" he screamed into the microphone motioning for her to climb the turnbuckle and receive the fan's praise. "For months, you have suffered and now everyone knows the truth!"

Hazel stood outside the ring, cheering for Jericho during his match. After Jericho was named the winner in his match, he grabbed the microphone once more. "Hazel, you know that we've been allies for a while now, but with everything that's been going on, I need you to do me one more favor."

Hazel stared at him wondering what favor he could need. Jericho smiled at her.

"I need you to resign as my manager so you can fully devote yourself to kicking Lita's ass! Make sure she never eveeeeeeeeerrrrrrr forgets!" he screamed laughing as he pulled her into a tight hug.

********************************

Jeff watched Raw while he sat on his sofa. He watched as his brother and his ex-girlfriend stood in the ring waiting for Edge and Lita. Jeff couldn't take his eyes off of Hazel; she still had that internal fire that radiated through her body when she was in the ring. She looked beautiful. He watched the match intently as his former girlfriend continued to impress him with her in-ring skills. Maybe she'd worked on them, or maybe she always had them but he never let her take the risks like he did. Jeff caught himself cheering at the television when Hazel planted Lita roughly onto the mat and climbed the turnbuckle. Matt was performing the guns as she executed her signature move. As Hazel sprung to her feet to pin Lita, she felt herself slam the mat. Jeff was screaming at the screen as Edge speared Hazel while Matt tried to get the referee to see his interference. Jeff felt a sharp pain in his chest as he saw Hazel's head bounce off of the mat as the rest of her body weight landed oddly on her right hip. Edge slid Lita's limp body onto Hazel's knocked out body as they were named the winners. They quickly slipped out of the ring as Matt came to Hazel's aid. She held her head as she began to move around on the mat.

"Are you all right?" Matt asked.

Hazel sat up and looked straight at Lita and Edge. "I'm going to get that bitch!" she swore as Matt helped her to her feet. Hazel walked weakly back to the locker rooms with Matt, as she held her mid-section.

"Damn, now I know why Jeff always said Edge was a brute." She said blushing at her mention of Jeff.

"That spear of his is some serious, rough business." Matt laughed as he walked with her.

Hazel bit her lip. "Have you seen Jeff?"

"Yeah, I've seen him." He replied quickly.

"How's he doing?" she asked blushing.

"Jeff feels bad about what's happened, especially now. I don't know what his plans are though." Matt said honestly. "He asked me about you though…"

Hazel looked cherry red now. She tried to cover her face. "What about me?"

"The usual stuff; how you are kind of thing." He replied.

Hazel looked sad. It wasn't what she exactly wanted to hear. Matt saw the change in her face.

"Hazel, he loves you. He just doesn't know how he can face you…"

*************************************

**To Be Continued? **


	9. The Return

**Chapter 9**

***2 weeks later***

Jeff paced back and forth in his bedroom. His mind was racing and he didn't know which decision he would ultimately make. Raw was being taped in Charlotte and he was torn on whether or not to go see everyone, especially Hazel. He thought back to the last time he'd seen her. Almost like it was yesterday, Jeff remembered in exact details of the last moment he was with her. The tears stained her cheeks, her eyes reddened and blurry, her sobs and her begging, the way she handed him back the ring. Everything was fresh in his mind. He opened his top dresser drawer and pulled out a small blue box. He held the box to his chest and sighed. He'd placed the ring away and hadn't looked at it until this moment. He sighed as he opened the box slowly. The diamond caught the ray of light and a small prism image shot onto his wall. He closed the box quickly and stuck it into his pocket as he grabbed his coat. He knew what he had to do. Matt was right about his need to apologize to Hazel.

*************************************

Matt stood outside Hazel's locker room while he waited for her to emerge. He had talked to Jeff about coming to the show, but he didn't mention it to Hazel. He didn't want to get her hopes up, then have to see her sadness if he didn't show. The locker room door opened and Hazel entered the hallway.

"Hey!" she exclaimed seeing Matt. "I'm ready for this match tonight!"

Matt laughed at her. She was a true warrior in his mind. She reminded him a lot of Jeff. The drive to impress the fans and prove your worth to everyone was deeply instilled in both Jeff and Hazel. He worried about her more than Jeff on the simple fact that Jeff was bigger than she was. Hazel had been the ring against guys before and was impressive, but she never let her size impede her. Matt helped Hazel adjust her elbow pads and gave her a once over. Vince had stipulated that neither Edge nor Matt could be ringside for this WWE Women's Title match.

"You can do this. I believe in you! Just do your best and if anything happens, I will have your back." He said holding onto her shoulders as he gave her the pep-talk.

"I've beaten her before! I don't care about the title as much as I care about getting my hands on her!"

Matt sighed as he patted her on the back. "Show me what you got then!" he smiled pointing her towards the stage. "I'll be right here so I can get down there as fast as I need to…"

Hazel turned to see Lita and Edge walking towards the ramp as well. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Lita. Matt tried to grab her arm to restrain her, but Hazel was already in her face before Matt realized what was happening. Hazel walked up to Lita and shoved her into a piece of sound equipment and laughed when Lita's body made a loud thud against the object. Edge grabbed Hazel's swinging arm and shoved her away from Lita. Matt began exchanging blows with Edge as the girls rolled around on the ground pulling each other's hair. The referees separated the four superstars and sent Edge and Matt to the locker room areas. Lita shot Hazel a dirty look as Hazel patted her title belt.

"That'll be mine in a little while."

Hazel smiled at her enemy. "That's what you think…"

Lita and Hazel went to the ring and waited for the match. This wouldn't be just a Championship match; this was the match that most of the other wrestlers were taking bets on due to the highly charged emotions that were tied with this match. Two ex-best friends entering into what was assumed to be a death match. Lita had destroyed Hazel's life and now it was time for revenge. The two former friends gave each other the vicious stare down while they waited for the match to begin. Matt and Edge sat backstage in their respective locker rooms watching the girls on the monitors. Matt's locker room door opened and Jeff walked in looking oddly out of place.

"Hey stranger!" he exclaimed to his younger brother.

"Where's Haze?" Jeff asked nervously.

Matt pointed to the monitor. "Championship match verse Lita. It just started."

"Why aren't you out there with her?"

"Vince said it was just the girls out there right now."

Matt smiled as Hazel continued to toss Lita around in the ring like a rag doll. Jeff sat in awe as Hazel opened up her arsenal of high flying moves. The crowd was fully behind Hazel as she continued to dominate the match. The camera shot a close-up of Hazel's face as she prepared for her finisher. She stood on the turnbuckle, but quickly jumped down. Jeff looked at Matt. "What's going on?"

Before Matt could answer they saw Edge running to the ring.

"Oh shit…" Matt cursed as he ran out of the locker room leaving Jeff to watch the monitor.

Hazel was standing in the ring when Edge slid in after her. "You're not allowed out here!" the referee screamed at Edge as he called for the match to be ended. Hazel heard the bell being rung and saw Matt running towards the ring. Lita was rising to her feet weakly as Matt slid into the ring. The two men began brawling in the center of the ring. Hazel kicked Lita out of the ring and she landed onto the mat on the outside of the ring. Edge speared Matt hard onto the mat and he began screaming at Hazel, who was distracted by Lita. As Hazel turned, she felt her body slam into the ring post. Her vision went black before she hit the mat.

Jeff was backstage watching in horror. Hazel's whole head and shoulder slammed into the ring post and now she was on the mat face first, not moving. He was fired that much was true, but this was ridiculous. He charged out of the locker room. Edge laughed as Lita began kicking the lifeless Hazel, and then Lita motioned to Edge to spear Hazel again. The crowd booed as Edge pulled Hazel to her feet by her hair and propped her against the ring post. Edge laughed as he speared Hazel once more. Her broken body lay in a ball near the ring post. Lita grabbed a chair and slid it into the ring. She raised the chair high into the air and began smashing it into Hazel's back repeatedly. Matt was trying to get to his feet as he saw a fast moving figure running into the ring. He turned and glanced up at his brother standing in the ring. Jeff wrestled the chair away from Lita and clocked Edge with the chair in the back of the head. Lita got into Jeff's face and she gave her the Twist of Fate. Edge regained himself and pulled Lita to the side of the ring as they quickly fled the ring. The crowd had erupted as Matt and Jeff stood in the center of the ring. Jeff dropped to his knees and brushed Hazel's hair away from her face. She was hardly breathing and her body was balled up in the corner.

"Shit!" Matt swore to himself as he noted how badly hurt she was.

"Haze…" Jeff called to her.

The referee had called for the medics to come for Hazel. She was pale and motionless as the E.M.T.s came to the ring and gently pushed Matt and Jeff away from Hazel so they could work. The crowd was silent as they watched the E.M.T.s working on Hazel. The one E.M.T. placed a neck brace on Hazel and asked Matt and Jeff to help move her to place the back board under her. The crowd cheered and chanted for Hazel as they pushed the stretcher to the back of the arena.

"We need to take her to the hospital. She might have head injuries." The E.M.T. announced.

Jeff shot Matt a worried look.

"Which one of you wants to ride with her?" the male E.M.T. asked Matt and Jeff.

Matt motioned for Jeff to go with her. Jeff looked surprised by his brother but looked at Hazel and got into the ambulance. This was not how Jeff wanted to see Hazel for the first time. The anger boiled in his body as he thought of Lita and Edge. They would pay for what they'd done to Hazel. Whether he was fired or not, they would pay.

*******************

**To be Continued......**


	10. Emergency Room

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 10! Sorry it's been a while since an update!!! Look for chapter 11 later on today/tomm!!! R&R Please! **

**Chapter 10**

Edge frantically threw his ring gear into his duffle bag. Lita sat on the couch watching him intently. His eyes shot up to face her. "Why are you getting ready?!" he yelled.

She raised an eyebrow and shot him a cavalier look. "Why are you packing like someone's going to come through the door at any moment?"

Edge's eyes shot up to face the red-head. "I think we went too far. I really think we made the wrong choice. Hazel has a lot of allies and we just painted huge bulls eyes on ourselves." He snapped.

Lita rolled her eyes. "So what? I doubt that little bitch will be back for a while…."

Edge looked at her. "I felt her body feel like it cracked with each spear… then you bring in a chair… Taker or Kane could be here any minute." He said as his eyes shot towards the door. "And now, Jeff's back…."

"Oh yeah but he's fired remember?" Lita laughed.

"Still… We have to watch out for a number of people now. Jericho, the Hardyz, Hazel's brothers… not to mention Shannon Moore, Shane Helms, and probably others in the locker room…." Edge stated as he realized the extent of his actions.

Lita smirked. "Sounds like that's your problem… not mine."

Edge narrowed his eyes to her. "Trish Stratus and Jazz…. Remember? Even so, Jeff gave you the Twist of Fate. You're not safe. We're in this together…."

Lita's eyes widened at the reminder of Trish and Jazz.

********************************

Jeff felt like he'd been sitting in the hospital waiting room for hours. In actuality, it'd only been about half an hour since Hazel was brought in. His mind raced about a million different things as he sat alone in the uncomfortable chair. He silently prayed for Hazel. He'd never seen her look so bad and he'd seen her take some nasty falls. He didn't even think Hazel knew he was at the show; he hadn't even talked to her and his mind raced to that dark place he tried not to think about. 'What if I never get to tell her I love her?' he asked himself. He knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he couldn't apologize to her. Once he knew what the situation was with Hazel, he'd begin planning his attack on Edge. Jeff had gone easy on him on the past, but now it was beyond turning the other cheek. One spear could be chocked up to being an accident… but to spear her once, pulled her to her feet by her hair, spear her again when she couldn't even stand on her own, then to attack her with chairs. That was unforgivable. Lita, the woman he'd loved as a big sister and Hazel's best friend, had completely destroyed any chance of remorse from Jeff. She was just as guilty. Jeff heard a commotion coming from the hallway and he looked at the door. WWE superstars filled the waiting area. Jeff let a small smile cross his lips as he was surrounded by people who cared about Hazel.

"Any word yet, Jeff?" Matt asked as he sat next to his brother.

Jeff shrugged. "Nothing…"

"Oh, I hope she's ok!" Trish exclaimed. "She never deserved anything like this!"

"Tell me about it…" Rey Mysterio interjected. "Hazel never did anything to anyone!"

"I mean, if it happened to me, it'd make more sense. I'm a bitch." Trish said trying to break the tensions in the room. Jeff smiled at Trish as she laughed nervously. "Sorry, I just hate hospitals and I'm having some anxiety."

Jeff saw Hazel's brothers enter the waiting room. They both gave him a nod as they sat by the door. Jericho and Christian raced into the room a few minutes later. Everyone sat quietly wishing for some news. Jeff realized that while he was away, Hazel had transformed herself from the loner she used to be, and now she was a girl who could bring half of the roster to the hospital just to make sure she was ok. A small smile crossed his face. Jericho sat across from Jeff and stared at him.

"Did Hazel even know you were here?" he asked.

Jeff shook his head.

"Well it's good to have you back…" Jericho stated. "But the big question is what are we going to do about Edge and Lita?"

"I'll go after Lita…" Trish offered.

"I think we need to find out about Hazel, and then we can plot." Matt stated noticing the increased tension in the room. "We all have reasons to go after them…"

"She's our sister. It should be one of us." Taker injected.

"But Jeff loves her… and it's because of Edge that they aren't together." Trish said softly.

"No," Kane began. "It's his fault they aren't together. She told you and you didn't believe her!"

Matt placed his hand in the air. "Guys, this isn't the time or the place!"

"Why do you have to remind me and make me feel worse?!" Jeff screamed.

"Guys!" Shannon called trying to aid Matt in regaining order.

"You broke my sister's heart!" Kane yelled.

"Guys! Hey! Stop!" Matt called.

Taker looked at Jeff. "I know you have a strong fight in you but I don't know if Vince will let you handle this. Especially since you're fired and you were in the ring. He might be an ass about it… I have no problem letting you handle this, if Vince lets you. I know what happened with you and Hazel and I can't blame either of you. Just was unfortunate that it happened."

Jeff looked at Taker, who smiled at him, and he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders, if Taker could forgive him for his stupidity that was half the battle. Jeff's attention was shifted quickly to the doorway as he saw a doctor come into the waiting area. He nervously walked over towards the group of Hazel's friends and family. He glanced at his chart then to the group. Everyone stood there anxious for an update. "Are you Hazel Harper's family?" he asked.

"Yes," Matt said as they stood staring at the doctor.

"We've admitted her for observations. She has some bruising and swelling. We've given her medicine for pain and to help her sleep. We'll be running tests and hopefully she'll be discharged tomorrow afternoon. "

A sigh of relief fell on everyone. 'She's ok…' Jeff thought in his head.

"Can we see her?" Shannon asked.

The doctor glanced at the group and replied, "Well, she needs her rest… "

Taker glanced at Jeff, who looked relieved that she was ok. "Can her fiancé be with her?"

Jeff's head shot up as Taker began pushing him towards the doctor. Jeff understood what Taker was trying to do. First of all, he wanted the two former lovers to reconnect, and secondly, the hospital probably had a policy about visitors. Fiance was as close to husband as you could get. The doctor nodded his head and led Jeff towards the room where Hazel was. Matt looked at Taker oddly.

"I know they love each other and they need to get over this pride thing. I'll talk to Vince about getting Jeff back on the roster." Taker shrugged staring at Matt. "My sister taught me a few things about doing the right thing…"

"We might be family sooner than you think…."

********************************

**To Be continued???**


	11. Apology

**Here's the new update. R&R please.**

***Chapter 11***

The doctor led Jeff to Hazel's hospital room. They stopped outside of the door and the doctor turned to face Jeff. "She's probably going to sleep through the night, but I told the nursing staff that you were the fiancé, so they won't give you a hard time."

Jeff nodded his head as the doctor opened the door and led him to Hazel. Jeff saw her sleeping quietly on the bed as the monitors she was hooked up to beeped. She had a lot of wires attached from her body to machines around the bed. The doctor checked the machines then excused himself. Jeff stood nervously at the foot of her bed. He felt like sitting next to her would be an intrusion on her. He stared at her as she slept, he noticed the black eye and bruising she had on my arms. A surge of anger filled his body as he thought about how she ended up in this bed.

"You never deserved any of this…" he muttered a loud to himself. He stared at her and he felt the same way he felt about her when he first saw her years ago. His heart fluttered and began racing. He pulled at chair from the side of the room to her bedside as he nervously sat down. He felt guilty just to be sitting there. His hand shook as he lightly touched her hand. It was so soft and her touch gave him goose bumps. He bit his lip as he looked at the machines that she was attached to and wondered what all of the pulsating lines meant. Running his hands through his hair he let out a sigh and finally took her hand into his.

"Hey. It's me." He whispered to her as he swept a chunk of her hair off to the side of her face. "I know you probably have no clue that I was even around today. I was trying to surprise you. I came to see you and we all know what happened. By the way, don't worry about that. I'll personally take care of Edge for what he did to you. Rather what he did to us. I know now that you've been trying to tell me the truth for months and I was too stupid to believe you. I'm so sorry. Baby, I love you. I always have. I've been too stupid to admit that I can't live without you. That's why I came to the show tonight. I needed to tell you how I felt." He laughed nervously as he felt himself getting worked up. He brought her hand from its resting place on the sheet and placed his hands around hers. He kissed her hand as he felt a tear roll from his eyes. "I love you and you make me feel alive. I don't expect you to forgive me for everything I've done, but I can't keep living this way." He sobbed as he held her hand.

****************Elsewhere**********************

Taker knocked on Vince's office door and Stephanie opened the door. She greeted him with a look of concern as she made room for him to enter, and then closed the door behind him. "How's Hazel?"

"She's in the hospital for observations for her swelling and bruising but the doctors said she could be released as early as tomorrow afternoon." Taker replied as he watched Stephanie take a sigh of relief.

"Thank God!" she sighed. "Dad's been worried as well. We all have been. Shane called from California when he saw the show."

Taker nodded. Unlike Kane and himself, the McMahons like Hazel. Vince and Linda considered her to be almost like a step-daughter because she was so young when she started being involved in the business. Stephanie and Hazel were the same age in fact, so they had developed a close friendship. "Well, you can tell Shane that he can rest assured that his partner in crime will be just right as rain in a few weeks."

Stephanie glanced at Taker. This was a new side of the "Dead man." She'd never seen him like this before. Maybe he was shaken because of Hazel or maybe he was trying to be civil to people. She wasn't sure but she appreciated the new side. "Dad ran to grab coffee, but he'll be back anytime now. Sit, please." She said motioning towards a chair. A few minutes later, Vince came into the room with a Styrofoam cup which he was sipping on. He saw Taker and instantly put the coffee onto the table.

"Taker how's Hazel?" he asked switching into parental mode.

"She'll be fine. They want to keep her for observations over night."

"Is Kane with her? Or Jericho?" Vince asked with concern. "She was out cold when she left here; I don't want her waking up alone in a hospital and not knowing why."

Taker raised an eyebrow and stared at Vince. He really did think of Hazel as his child. "No, Jeff's with her."

Stephanie smiled. "I knew Jeff would come back for her."

Vince looked at Taker. "I wondered why he was here tonight."

"Listen, I know you fired Jeff, but after all the bullshit and drama that Edge caused can you blame the kid for trying to kill Edge? Even so, after what Edge and Lita did to Hazel, you should be firing both of them as well. I mean it's the same reason Jeff got fired."

Vince nodded at Taker. "You said Jeff's at the hospital?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, you tell him when he gets her situated to come find me so I can give him his job back. On one condition…" he paused. "He has to take Edge out for what he's done to Hazel."

"I think I can guarantee that." Taker laughed as he extended his hand to Vince's.

*********************Back at the Hospital**********************

At some point, Jeff had fallen asleep with Hazel's hand still in his, while his head rested on her leg. The sun shined brightly into the small hospital room and shone on Hazel's face, which had pinked up to its usual skin tone. The brightness began to stir Hazel from her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room groggily and didn't know where she was. She glanced down and saw someone lying to her side. She glanced and noticed the multi-colored hair and her heart fluttered. 'Jeff' she thought to herself. She brushed the hair off of his face and smiled to see his face again. The coolness of her hand jarred him from his sleep and he was brought face to face with Hazel.

"Hey…" she said softly.

"Haze…" he said looking at her. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"I know…" she replied looking at him carefully.

"I love you… I always have… and I know now how much of a mistake I made."

"I love you too." She replied softly.

Jeff kissed her hand and stared at her. "How you feel?"

"My head hurts. What happened?"

"Edge and Lita did a number on you… don't worry though. We have a plan." He smiled at her. "I've been a fool…" he said leaning in towards her. Their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss. Jeff reached into his pocket and dug out the small blue box and presented it to her.

"I asked you a question a while back and I need to know if it's too soon to ask you it again?"

Tears filled her eyes as she stared at him. "No… it's not too soon."

He removed the ring from the protective box. "Hazel Harper. I love you. We've been on a crazy road but I love you all the same and I want you to be my wife."

Tears streamed down her face as she nodded her head frantically as Jeff placed the ring onto her finger. They shared one more passionate kiss as Jeff hugged her and felt like his life made sense for the first time in 8 months.

********************************

**To Be Continued???**


	12. Reunited

***Chapter 12***

"Hold on, the doctor said to stay in bed until he comes back." Jeff ordered.

Hazel grinned at him. "Jeff, I'm fine… I can stand up and walk around. I don't need a wheelchair. Honestly."

Jeff tried to look authoritative as he pointed at the bed sternly. "Just sit tight…"

Hazel folded her arms over her chest and pouted trying to look upset. A smile crossed her lips as she looked at Jeff. She felt at peace for the first time in a long time. She had performed the 'Am I really awake?' test three times just to make sure that he was really back and they were together. She glanced at the ring on her finger. Jeff sat next to her on the side of the hospital bed and drew her chin towards his lips. "I love you…" he muttered as he kissed her lips softly.

"I love you…" she replied leaning her head onto his shoulder.

***Knock Knock***

They both turned around to see the doctor standing at the doorway pushing a wheelchair. Hazel rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Do I really need the wheelchair?"

The doctor nodded his head. "Sorry, hospital rules…"

Jeff looked at Hazel and smiled. "Haha, get in the chair…" he joked as he helped Hazel to her feet and helped her get into the chair.

"I hate to sound horrible and all…." The doctor began nervously as Hazel and Jeff both stared at him. "But my kids love the two of you and I was wondering if I could get your autographs?"

Hazel and Jeff exchanged looks. "Sure… if I don't need the wheelchair…" Hazel joked.

The doctor's face filled with embarrassment. Jeff quickly jumped in and said, "She's kidding."

"Oh, good." The doctor said quickly pulling out a promo photo of Hazel and Jeff and handed them a sharpie.

Hazel and Jeff exchanged looks. "Someone's prepared…" Hazel laughed.

"As soon as I knew it was you guys, I knew I had to at least ask. My kids love you both."

Hazel motioned for the sharpie as she signed the photo and handed it to Jeff. "How old are your kids?"

"8 and 13." The doctor replied.

"Well, I can never thank you enough for everything you did for me. I'd like to make arrangements to get you tickets to the show on Monday night if that's ok?" Hazel grinned.

The doctor had a surprised look on his face as he exchanged information with Hazel as Jeff looked on. As they headed to the exit, Hazel felt happy to be going home with Jeff. Nothing else mattered to her. She hadn't even thought about Lita or Edge and how that situation would be handled. It just didn't matter to her.

"Where are we going?" Hazel asked as Jeff got onto the highway going the opposite direction of the arena.

"Home to Cameron I already talked to everyone and Vince said you're off until Monday."

Hazel smiled. "Oh, I needed to talk to Vince though. I don't want you to get into trouble for being there with you being fired and such."

Jeff grinned. "That's not an issue. Taker talked to Vince and he gave me my job back. I go back to WWE TV when you do."

"Yay!" she laughed.

*****************************

"Come on guys. Jeff called and said they were leaving the hospital so they'll be here in an hour." Matt announced.

Shannon began laughing. "Nah, you forgot Jeff's driving. They'll be here in 20 minutes."

Shane nodded his head agreeing with Shannon. "That's about right."

Matt laughed as he strung up the last bunch of balloons onto the banister. Trish burst through the door carrying a huge box and three bags hung from her arm. "Sorry the store was busy! Help!" she cried as the box began to shift in her arms. Matt quickly grabbed the box from her and set it onto the table.

"Thanks." She beamed. "I didn't know what the cake should say. Welcome Home, Congratulations, or Get Well… Are you sure he proposed again? Cause if not, we can't have the cake… or I have to make sure Hazel doesn't see the congratulations part."

"He proposed." Matt laughed as Trish looked relieved.

"They're here!" Shannon announced causing chaos inside the living room.

"Hide that! Not There! Hurry up!" Shane laughed as everyone ran around looking for a hiding spot.

Jeff walked with Hazel hand in hand up the driveway towards the front door. He knew that all their friends were inside and he was impressed that they all had parked their cars out of sight. Hazel had no idea, but Jeff could only imagine the chaos inside the house.

"Hey…" he said tugging her arm as she neared the door. She stared at him. "Even though we aren't married yet… I still think I should carry you across the threshold."

"Silly…" she laughed as he scooped her up into his arms. He pushed the door opened and they were greeted to a chorus of "Surprise!!!!"

Hazel began to laugh as she saw everyone standing in the living room. Shannon and Shane had kiddie birthday hats on their heads, except they looked like horns. Hazel had to laugh about it.

"Welcome home, sis…" Matt said giving her a bear hug as he lifted her from her feet.

They all hung out and laughed like they used to. Matt barbequed while Shannon, Shane, and Hazel played in the pool with Jeff and Trish. After everyone except Matt and Jeff had gone home, Hazel turned to them. "I know we all had an amazing day…. But I need to know what I don't already know so I'm ready for Friday." She said looking at them.

Matt looked at Jeff then back to Hazel. "You don't want to see it. Haze, you don't need to."

She placed her hand on Matt's arm. "I need to see… and you know I'll see it eventually."

Jeff nodded his head as Matt turned on the last few minutes of Hazel's match with Lita. The three of them sat on the couch watching as Edge and Lita destroyed Hazel in the middle of the ring.

"There I am…" Matt announced trying to make Hazel smile.

"And there I am…." Jeff stated.

When it was over, Hazel looked at the two brothers. "What are you going to do?"

"Whatever I have to…" Jeff replied as he placed his hand on Hazel's shoulder.

**********Raw***************

Edge was standing in the ring with Lita by his side as the crowd booed them. Edge grabbed a microphone and looked out into the crowd.

"Oh shut up!" he screamed to the crowd as they booed him. "Hazel is a stupid bitch who got in the way!" he screamed.

Lita laughed as the video played on the Tron. "I felt her body crack into the turnbuckle!" Edge laughed as the footage rolled.

"Look, she's a drama queen. Needing E.M.T.s and all… that's not a Women's Champion people! This is!" he screamed pointing at Lita. "She got what she had coming. Spear after spear. This is what happens when people cross me."

Jeff, Matt, and Hazel stood backstage watching as Edge continued to trash talk Hazel. Jeff ran his hands though his hair. "I've had enough." He said as he began to bolt towards the entrance ramp.

"Lita was pretending to be Hazel as they both laughed at her expense. Jeff's music hit and the crowd came alive. He ran to the ring and lunged for Edge.

"You talk too much!" he screamed as he lunged for him again.

"What are you doing here? Did you get fired?" Edge asked laughing. "Why would you be down here when this has nothing to do with you? You dumped Hazel remember?"

Jeff began attacking Edge as Lita tried to interfere. Hazel appeared and began running towards the ring. She slid into the ring and gripped Lita's thick, red hair and whipped her around the ring. Hazel face planted Lita hard in the ring and turned to face Edge and Jeff.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in a hospital bed on life support or something?!" Edge screamed.

"You wish… you damn bitch!" she screamed lunging for him. Jeff pulled her away from him. "Calm down!" he screamed at her. Edge, being the ultimate opportunist, took advantage of the distraction to low-blow Jeff.

"You want to get in my face? You want to start shit? You really want that?" he spat in Hazel's face.

She mustered all that she had in her and slapped him hard in the face followed by a loud crack. Jeff was up on his feet and began punching Edge repeatedly as Hazel watched. Edge weakly got to his feet as Hazel motioned for Jeff to step aside. He looked at her confused, but stepped aside as Hazel began charging Edge. She dug her shoulder into Edge's middle as she brought him hard into the turnbuckle. The crowd cheered as she jumped up after successfully spearing Edge. Jeff hugged Hazel in the center of the ring as she jumped up and down full of pride for her perfectly executed move. Edge rolled out of the ring withering in pain and began walking towards the backstage area with a battered Lita, leaving Hazel and Jeff in the center of the ring. The crowd cheered as the two superstars were officially reunited.

Jeff picked up the microphone. "Give it up for the WWE Women's Champion and my future wife!" he screamed as he pulled her into a kiss.

Hazel laughed as the crowd was a mix of cheers and boos. She knew that the boos belonged to Jeff's female fans who wanted him to be with them… but she knew it wasn't personal.

***************************

**The end... ???**

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this story!! **

**Look for the Sequel to this story coming out soon!!!!**


End file.
